Counter-Strike Online
Counter-Strike Online (CSO) is a game in the ''Counter-Strike'' series targeted towards Asia's gaming market. It was developed by NEXON Corporation of South Korea with oversight from license-holder Valve Corporation. It uses a micropayment model that is managed by a custom version of the Steam back-end. Overview Counter-Strike Online features some old game modes from the previous games in the series as well as new ones, modified version of custom modes: *Original *Deathmatch *Team Deathmatch *Basic Mode *Clan Match *Zombie: The Original *Zombie: The Mutation *Zombie: The Hero *Zombie: The Hero: The Origins *Z-VIRUS *Z-VIRUS: Angra *Zombie: The Union *Zombie Scenario: Survival *Zombie Scenario: Pursuit *Zombie Scenario: Annihilation *Zombie Scenario: Season 2 *Zombie Scenario: Season 3 *Zombie Shelter mode *Human Scenario: Annihilation *Human Scenario: Pursuit *Metal Arena *Skill Challenge *Fun mode: Hidden *Fun mode: Zombie Escape *Fun mode: Bazooka Battle *Gun Deathmatch (Gun Game) Gameplay The game also features a variety of additions over the international games, such as an introduction to female characters, numerous new weapons and skins for previous weapons. Most of the weapons are "locked" by default, so cash points or game points are essential to purchase them. Cash points are purchased through real-world money for special weapons, skins, power-ups, etc. You can also buy standard weapons for periods of time using game points earned from playing the game. Deathmatch The players compete each other to get the highest kill. After death, the player will respawn randomly on the map in 5 seconds and invincible for 3 seconds. Team Deathmatch Counter-Terrorists compete with Terrorists to get the highest kill score. No specific goal and the players will respawn in 5 seconds and invincible for 3 seconds after death. Zombie: The Original Zombie: The Original closely follows the popular, unofficial mods of Zombie Mod - specifically, Infection mode. Zombie: The Mutation Zombie: The Mutation introduces supply box for humans, which include exclusive special weapons and new zombie types for zombie team. The zombies are: *Light zombie (Female zombie, Sarah) *Heavy zombie (Fat male zombie, Uncle Dai) *Psycho zombie (Dead surgeon and doctor) *Voodoo zombie (African witch doctor) *Deimos (Alien zombie) *Ganymede (Mutated alien zombie) Zombie: The Hero Zombie: The Hero introduces Morale Bar for humans which can increase attack damage for humans by 10% with each zombie kill while for the zombies, they will revive after death unless headshot. The new zombie introduces are: *Stamper (Undertaker zombie) *Banshee (Witch zombie) *Jiang Shi (Chinese zombie) Z-VIRUS Z-VIRUS is the second patch for Zombie: The Hero, with new zombies and weapons. In the recent trailer, Choijiyoon was attacked and fled from Sting Finger and Venom Guard. Choijiyoon can be seen armed with an M32 MGL. The zombies are: *Sting Finger (Female Researcher, Choijiyoon's sister) *Venom Guard (Male Security Guard) Challenge Mode Challenge Mod closely follows "Fun" maps, where players compete in scenarios utilizing jumping, running, bunny hopping, and/or surfing to get to the end of the level. Zombie Scenario: The Survival The second new gameplay mode is Zombie Scenario Mod, which pits up to 10 players against increasingly harder waves of AI controlled zombies. You are able to buy extra health and damage if you have enough money. The levels keep getting harder with zombies having more health and abilities. A new zombie is revealed in this mode and called the Juggernaut. He is an evolved Heavy zombie and is twice the size of it, and holds a weapon that deals more damage than a normal zombie attack. This mode was released in December 9, 2009. Zombie Scenario: The Pursuit Nexon released a new map called "Last Clue" on January 27th. There are only 2 rounds for this map. The first round requires all players to break through obstacles while battling attacking zombies at the same time. Unlike the other Zombie Scenario maps, players can spawn at the nearest checkpoint, but they have to wait 60 seconds or 1 minute. Once all the obstacles have been broken and half of the players reached the checkpoint, the second round starts. This round presents a difficult Alien Boss called as Phobos with many different attacks. After a set amount of time, normal zombies start appearing, creating an even harder challenge. The second map is called "Chaos". The players have to face mazed underground laboratory to go for the surface. Once on the surface, the players have to defeat Siege-type Phobos. The third map is called "Dead End". The players have to go through expanded version of Havana to find and defeat the new boss called "Oberon". VIP Mode :Main article: Assassination Nexon released a mode from the original Counter-Strike called VIP Mode. The Counter-Terrorists try to escort the VIP safely to a designated safety area or eliminate all Terrorist forces in the map. The Terrorists are to assassinate the VIP before he gets to the chopper or wait until time runs out. The map “Oilrig” was the first of many new VIP maps to be released. The VIP carries double armor and only a USP with 24 bullets in reserve. World Cup 2010 On May 25th, Nexon released a new game mode called World Cup 2010 in conjunction with the 2010 FIFA World Cup. Includes 2 new soccer maps, 2 football types and new character skins. The main objective is basically to score points by kicking the ball into the oppositions goal. Players are allowed to purchase items and stab enemies during the gameplay. Fun mode: Hidden Hidden was released on 1st week of January 2012. The first player who reaches the target kills wins the game. Hidden follows an unofficial Half-Life 2 mod, The Hidden. In Hidden, a player will be chosen as the Joker and needs to eliminate the other players. The Joker has 300 health points and will be fully invisible when stationary while half-invisible when moving. Fun mode: Zombie Escape The humans must escape from the zombies by reaching a boat. This mode is round-based and has the limit of 10 players per room. In this mode, one player will be chosen as the Host zombie and must infect all humans and prevent it from reaching the escape zone. The humans that succeed reaching the escape zone will be safe while the late one will be left behind and died. Fun mode: Bazooka Battle Bazooka Battle was released on January 31, 2012 for Korea server. In this mode, the players can only use Bazooka and must eliminate the opposing force. The players in this mode can move faster than usual. Gun Deathmatch Gun Deathmatch is based on a Counter-Strike mod, Gun Game. This mode was released on March 2012, as the response of a new Counter-Strike: Global Offensive mode, Arsenal. the gameplay is similar to the Gun Game, except with several modifications. Factions The default models are reused from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. Counter-Terrorists *US SEAL *German GSG-9 *British SAS *France GIGN *Russian Spetsnaz *South Korean 707 SMB *Taiwan "SOZO" Thunder Squad *Chinese PLA *Japanese SAT - Japanese Special Assault Team *Singapore SAF Scout - Singapore Armed Forces Terrorists *Phoenix Connexion *Elite Crew *Arctic Avengers *Guerrilla Warfare *Midwest Militia *Red Beret Condottiere *Vigilante Corps - Irish Republican Army *National Liberation Campaign - An European terrorist cell *Asia Red Army - Japanese Red Army Characters Counter-Terrorist *Natasha - Top sniper *Choijiyoon - 707 Commander *Criss - SAS top medic *Mei - Chinese spy *Keith Icahn - Famous zombie hunter *Gerrard - SAS general (Gordon Freeman resemblance) *Lucia - Marine commander *Enzo - Marine soldier *Natasha (casual) - Top sniper (casual clothes) *Fernando - Demon exorcist *Alice (Limited Edition) *Walter - Mercenary Terrorist *Jennifer - Experiment sample *Ritsuka - Reborn of Athena *Yuri - Bomb expert *Erica - Japanese high school student *Spade - Zombie terminator *David Black - SAS traitor *Michaela - Pirate captain *Raven - Pirate member *Jennifer (Army) - Experiment sample (army clothes) *Blair - Professional hunter *Yuri (Limited Edition) *Carlito - Vanguard Contact mercenary NPC *Alice - Main protagonist in Metal Arena mode. *Andrey - The Hero in Zombie: The Hero. Use very powerful weapons. *Kate - Zombie town survivor *Doctor Aegis - Secret mission briefer that is related to zombie incident in Rex Research Institute. *Evelyn - A mission provider. *Felix - Ditto. *Jacob - Ditto. *Victor - Commander in Human Scenario mode. *Zim - Commander Victor assistant. *Doctor Rex - Secret main antagonist. *Soy - Alias Dr. A, researcher and owner of Aegis laboratory Weapons and equipments There are many exclusive new items for Counter-Strike Online. Pistol *Colt Anaconda - 7 rounds revolver that has higher rate of fire than Night Hawk but lower damage. *SVI Infinity - 8 rounds pistol that can be upgraded. *Luger P08 - World War II weapon that can be enhanced to repair its weaknesses. *Dual Infinity - 30 rounds dual-wielded pistols that can be upgraded. *King Cobra - 7 rounds revolver with scope and does moderate damage. Shotgun *Daewoo USAS-12 - 20 rounds automatic shotgun that is very heavy. *Winchester M1887 - Lever-action shotgun that can knock away zombies. *Double-barreled shotgun - 2 rounds shotgun that can knock away zombies far far away. **Triple-barreled shotgun - Upgraded version of double-barreled shotgun, 3 rounds shotgun. **Quad-barreled shotgun - Kate's main weapon. *Kel-Tec KSG-12 - 15 rounds pump-action shotgun. *Franchi SPAS-12 - 8 rounds pump-action shotgun that can deal very high damage and can be upgraded. *UTAS UTS-15 - 15 rounds High rate of fire for a pump action shotgun. Submachine gun *HK MP7A1 - 20 rounds machine pistol that can change mode from carbine mode to sharpshooter mode. *Daewoo K1A - 30 rounds submachine gun that can work as an assault rifle. *TDI Kriss Super Vector - Upgraded version of UMP45 that can be attached with silencer. *Thompson Chicago - World War II submachine gun that does moderate damage. Assault rifle *FN SCAR-L - Standard issue assault rifle for Counter-Terrorists. *FN SCAR-H - Limited edition based on SCAR-L except does higher damage. *M14 EBR - High damage but low fire rate, heavy weight and low ammo. (20) *M16A4 - 3-rounds burst fire only assault rifle exclusive for CTs. *HK XM8 Carbine - Standard issue assault rifle for Terrorists. *HK XM8 Sharpshooter - Ditto, limited edition version that can be changed to Sharpshooter mode. *IMI TAR-21 - Standard assault rifle that has the ability to knock zombies far far away. *AN-94 - 2-round burst fire only assault rifle exclusive for Terrorists. *FN F2000 - Limited edition assault rifle. *AK-47 60R - Limited edition assault rifle that can be found in Zombie Mods. It does very high damage to zombies and has no recoil. *AKM - An AK-47 alternate skin. *StG 44 - World War II assault rifle that can be enhanced to repair its weaknesses. *QBZ-95B - A Galil alternate skin. It can be purchased by Counter-Terrorists too and available for permanent. *M16A1 - An assault rifle that is the original version of M16A4. *HK G11 - 50 rounds assault rifle. *OICW - An assault rifle equipped with a grenade launcher. *SVDEX - Andrey's primary weapon. *Skull-4 - 48 rounds dual-wielded anti-zombie rifle. Bolt action *Remington M24A2 - Has 99% base damage but it is as light as knife. *Sako TRG-42 - Alternate to AWP and a bit lighter. *CI M200 - Limited edition bolt-action snipe rifle that shares the same attribute with AWP except it is lighter. *Remington XM2010 ESR - AWP-like except it is the lightest but can hold 5 rounds only at a time. *M95 - Bulpup style bolt action sniper rifle that carried 5 rounds of 50. BMG *AW50 - Bolt action sniper rifle that carried 5 rounds of 50.BMG *R93 - Bolt action sniper rifle that's similar to Magnum sniper rifle but only can carried 5 rounds of 338. Lapua Magnum *Parkerhale M82 - Ditto. Automatic *VSK-94 - High rate of fire but low damage. *Dragunov SVD - High firepower but low rate of fire automatic sniper rifle. *HK SL8 - High rate of fire automatic sniper rifle but does low damage. *Walther WA2000 - SVD-like but has higher rate of fire and extra 2 rounds per mag. *AI AS50 - A semi-automatic anti-material sniper rifle that carried 5 rounds of 50.BMG Machine gun *QBB-95 - 75 rounds machine gun that has short reload time and light weight. **QBB-95EX - Improved version of QBB-95, 80 rounds and 400 magazine capacity. *HK23E - Low damage 100 rounds machine gun but it is light. *M60E4 - 100 rounds machine gun that has high firepower but heavy. *MG36 - 100 rounds machine gun that does moderate damage but it has high rate of fire and light in term of weight.Plus it has a 1.5 X 1 scope *Rheinmetall MG3 - 200 rounds machine gun that does moderate damage and high rate of fire but it is heavy. *Skull-7 - 120 rounds machine gun which can deal high damage especially to zombies *Izmash PKM - 150 rounds machine gun that does moderate damage but has high recoil *FN MK48 - 120 rounds machine gun that deals higher damage than Skull-7 and as light as HK23 but it has low rate of fire *Avalanche - 200 rounds fictional machine gun that does high damage for mode A but low rate of fire and low damage but high rate of fire for mode B *Balrog 7- Machine gun that fired 120 rounds of 7.62mm AHE that can be exploded after each 5 rounds *K3 - Standard issue 70 rounds machine gun and can be enhanced to repair its weaknesses. Miscellaneous *M79 Sawed-off - Grenade launcher. *M134 Minigun - 200 rounds minigun that has very high rate of fire. However, it is very heavy and has 1.5 seconds attack delay. *Crossbow - 50 rounds crossbow that can sweep zombies in ducts. *Salamander - 100 nitrogen gas flamethrower. *Antidoter - Upgraded version of salamander, loaded with 200 nitrogen gas and can only be found in Zombie Mods. *Milkor M32 MGL - 6-slot grenade launcher with usable scope (zoom). *AT4 - Rocket launcher, can use Human Scenario and Metal Arena modes only. **AT4-CS - Upgraded version of AT4, can use all modes. *PowerSaw - Ditto, A chainsaw. *Bazooka - Rocket launcher, only usable in Bazooka Battle. *Cannon - Ditto, 20 rounds break-action weapon. *Tactical Knife - An throwable meele categorized in secondary Skull series *Axe: Skull-9 *Machine gun: Skull-7 *Shotgun: Skull-11 *Sniper rifles: Skull-5 *Revolver: Skull-1 *Assault rifles: Skull-4 Balrog series *Machine gun: Balrog-7 *Assault rifles: Balrog 5 *Gauntlet: Balrog-9 *Pistol: Balrog-1 *Shotgun: Balrog-11 Grenades *M24 Stielhandgranate - Can be thrown further than normal HE Grenade. *M67 hand grenade - Standard issue grenade in Frag War mode. *Flaming hand grenade - When exploded, can burn zombies. Only usable in Zombie Mods. *Holy grenade - A special grenade for Fernando.It do higher damage to zombie and has an burning effects that does 100~200/second.It ONLY usable in Zombie : The Mutation and Zombie : The Hero Melee *Hunting dagger - Use CZ animations. *Balisong - High rate of fire for both primary and secondary attacks but does low damage. *Wedung - High damage but low swing rate. *Nata knife - Very high damage. Restricted in all modes except Zombie Mods. *Hammer - Warhammer that can knock away zombies. *Combat knife - Excellent knife that is very reliable in knife battles **Master Combat knife - Ditto, but with longer attack range, higher damage and has serrated blade *Skull-9 - A powerful axe usable in any modes (except Gun Deathmatch) . *Tomahawk - A hatchet that deals high knockback to zombies (Default melee weapon for Zombie Shelter mode). *Dual Nata Knives - An upgraded nata knife with higher damage and dual-wielded, can only be found in Zombie Mods. *Green Dragon Glaive - A powerful spear usable in any modes (except Gun Deathmatch). *Wakizashi - Ditto, A japanese sword **Dual Wakizashi - An upgraded Wakizashi. *Serpent Blade - Same animations with Wakizashi. Science Fiction series *Blaster - 45 rounds fictional assault rifle. *Ethereal - 30 rounds fictional assault rifle. *Volcano - 40 rounds fictional shotgun. *Tempest - 30 rounds fictional submachine gun and lighter than knife. *Avalanche - 200 rounds fictional machine gun that does high damage for mode A but low rate of fire and low damage but high rate of fire for mode B *Thunderbolt - 20 rounds fictional bolt action sniper rifle. External links *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counter-Strike_Online Counter-Strike Online] at Wikipedia *Official trailer at YouTube *Official Korean website *Official Taiwanese website *Official Japanese website *Official Chinese website *Official Singaporean & Malaysian website *Official Indonesian website *Korean website *Counter-Strike Online Wiki Category:Games